My Precious
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: ON HIATUS. Lorelai Steals something very precious to Jason, but she has a good reason. Anyone who saw the Eppisode with his dog would think so... Hint, hint wink, winkWORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Butterflies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know, I know I'm starting a new fic without finishing the other one's. I promise you, I will update Confessions within a week or two and the other one within a month. This is set in the future... about around April.  
  
SUMMARY: Lorelai steals something very precious to Jason but doesn't tell him. I may make this into more than one chapter but I'm not sure. So it is only a one-parter for now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times I wish upon a star, blow candles out on a cake, throw a penny in a toilet, or put it on my wish list Gilmore Girl's wont be mine so don't sue me.  
  
MY PRECIOUS  
  
Chapter 1: Butterflies  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Jason called throughout his apartment looking for Lorelai, as he had to leave for work.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom!" she called out as she dried her hair from her shower. She woke up early, as she too had work but didn't leave until after Jason did.  
  
"I have to go, so just lock the door when you leave!" he said then left. Lorelai couldn't believe he didn't say goodbye... again. She sighed in frustration as she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she brought along.  
  
She found her thoughts drifting to Luke and how he made it accustomed to say good bye before she left the diner everyday if he wasn't busy. She shook her head not able to believe she was comparing her boyfriend to her friend. She got done and walked out into the living area and saw Jason's dog. Sitting there, stock still, staring into space.  
  
"You poor thing!" she said shaking her head as she went over to him and bent down, scratching behind his ears. "You'd love to play wouldn't ya? Huh?" she said excitedly looking into the dog's eyes. She couldn't remember his name but thought it was probably something dull like Jason was.  
  
She looked around the place to make sure no one was there, then she scooped the dog up in her arms and walked out of the place without looking back.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" her daughter screamed at her over the cell phone. Rory was off at Yale, learning new things.  
  
"I stole Jason's dog. He's sitting on the front seat of the jeep staring at me. Hmm... maybe I will have a staring contest, see who can win."  
  
"Mom! What are you going to do with the poor thing?"  
  
"Take him to the Inn for now. He can stay in the one room that's almost done, and then I'll train him to be a normal dog."  
  
"Isn't Jason going to notice his dog is missing?" Lorelai sighed as she looked out the window to where Sookie was standing waving to her.  
  
"I have to go, Rory. Bye sweets, love you!" she said hanging up ignoring her daughter's last question.  
  
"Hey, Sookie," Lorelai said nonchalantly as she got out of the jeep with the dog under her arm and a cup of coffee in the other.  
  
"Awe... cute doggy, whose is he?" Sookie asked as they entered the Inn.  
  
"Um, he's Jason's. But... I kinda took him without Jason's permission." Lorelai set the medium sized dog down on the ground and looked at Sookie. Sookie had an unreadable expression on her face and stared at Lorelai open mouthed.  
  
"I felt bad for the dog! All he does is sit and stare, look!" She pointed to where the pooch sat and stared once more.  
  
"I see your point. What's his name?" That's what Lorelai loved about Sookie, she didn't ask many questions.  
  
"I have no clue. I wasn't really paying attention when he told me. I don't know Sookie. I just don't think it is working."  
  
"We need to name his, assuming it is a him," Sookie said thoughtfully putting an arm around Lorelai as they sat down on the chairs they had bought and placed in the kitchen area. The beagle remained staring at a construction worker who was fixing a railing.  
  
"Okay, how about... Princess?" Lorelai suggested, as she always wanted to name a dog Princess.  
  
"It is a boy, Lorelai, at least we think it is!"  
  
"Believe me, he's a boy. Start thinking!"  
  
So they sat... and thought. About an hour later Lorelai laid her head on her arm.  
  
"This is hopeless! I mean, how do you name a dog that already has a name that you don't remember and that isn't even yours?" Lorelai rambled as she looked over to Sookie.  
  
"Precious!" Sookie exclaimed causing a loud bang to sound in the next room. "Oh, Sorry!" she called back out to them. I mean it, Lorelai. Precious, a boy, he's small, beagles are precious! What do you think?"  
  
"It's not up to me..." Lorelai said with a smile walking back out to where precious was. "Precious!" she called causing Dean to look up from where he was working. "Oh, not you, Dean, sorry. I was calling the dog, see?' she said pointing to the dog still staring at the construction worker. Dean nodded and went back to work, just as Sookie emerged.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda knocked the chair over."  
  
"Here Precious..." Lorelai said softly bending down in front of him. The beagle turned his gaze to Lorelai. "Here, Precious..." she repeated petting his head. The dog's tail began to wag and Lorelai smiled. "It's a start..." she said to Sookie standing up and picking Precious up with her and walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Precious was kept in the kitchen area that was almost complete for the rest of the day as Lorelai completed paper work, sent some bills in, et cetera. She sent Sookie out to the nearest pet shop which was in Hartford and she had bought some food, a leash, and a toy or two, All in the color blue.  
  
"He's a boy! He needed blue things..." she commented.  
  
Lorelai had Sookie drop the things off at her house except the leash, she had placed it on the dog and walked him down to Luke's Diner and Precious actually followed her.  
  
"Come on, Precious..." she said as she entered the empty diner, it was about 6:30 and the dinner rush was over. The bell rang above the diner and Luke looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the dog.  
  
"No animals, Lorelai! You know that!" He said but couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked walking a dog.  
  
"Awe, come on Luke! He isn't mine..." she said sadly walking over to the counter.  
  
He was afraid to ask but did anyway. "Whose is he then?"  
  
"Jason's... I kinda stole him. I mean..." she told him the whole story. Not the WHOLE story but the story of how she stole him because he wasn't a normal dog and her plans for him.  
  
Luke shrugged, he knew Lorelai wasn't crazy about this Jason guy and had the feeling she was just going out with him to spite her parents. After she finally decided to tell them she came back to the diner practically in tears as they had gotten furious. Not so much the fact she was dating him and hid it but the fact that she was once again associated with their world by choice and they had to give her the obligation to go to Friday Night Dinners.  
  
"I don't know, Luke. Am I a bad person because I stole my... boyfriends dog?" She paused and slightly cringed at 'boyfriend' not thinking he would notice, but he did.  
  
"No, I don't. You don't have a bad bone in your body, Lorelai..." he said then immediately regretted it. He meant it and was thinking it but didn't mean to say it. When he saw her cheeks flush a reddish color he smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"You need to do that more often..." she said with a smile.  
  
'What? Make you blush?" he saw her redden again and shake her head.  
  
"Smile..." It was then her stomach did a flop. His too. Their eyes locked and only were broken when precious had whimpered. "He's hungry..." she said then smiled and got up. "Can I have some coffee to go, please?' she said looking at him with her eyes and he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Here," he said after he poured it. "It's on the house." He then said after she went to get her money.  
  
"See you tomorrow," she said and walked out into the setting sun.  
  
~ What just happened ~ they both thought.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this isn't going to be an oneparter. Please review, and give me your thoughts good and bad. Next chapter I'll have Jason come back into it and some Luke/Lorelai interaction. Oh, and I really don't remember the dog's name so I couldn't actually write it in. So if any of you do, review and include it and I will be sure to mention it in the next chapter. 


	2. Reality

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter two. Thank you to MrSchimpf who reviewed and gave me the beagle's real name, Cyrus. And I agree with you... your review made me smile, so this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter one...  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Reality  
  
The sun shone in through the windows, causing Lorelai to wake, along with two other things. A ringing phone beside her bed and an inkling that someone or something was staring at her. So she opened her eyes and saw Precious staring at her with the saddest look possible on his face.  
  
"You need to learn to bark!" She said sleepily to him as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said and added a yawn to whoever it was to let them know they had woken her... even though it was 10am.  
  
"Lorelai? Thank god I got you! Cyrus is missing! I cant find him anywhere, and you were the last person to see him, I'm guessing..." Jason ranted on the other end although his voice so showed no sign of emotion just a business- like tone.  
  
"Who's Cyrus?" she said honestly having no clue who that was but having a feeling it was Precious' forgotten name.  
  
"My beagle! Have you seen him?" he cried angrily for her being so oblivious.  
  
"Hey, mister! Don't get snappy with me, I'm not the one who named my dog something dull that people are likely to forget!" ~ Did I actually just say that? ~ She thought and by the silence on the other end she got her answer.  
  
"Listen, Jason. I didn't see... Cyrus. When I left he was sitting by the fireplace staring into space. Honest." She wasn't necessarily lying. He was in fact sitting there staring.  
  
"Fine... do you want to make a lunch date today? I think we need to talk," he stated in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you come here? We could go to Luke's..." she said thoughtfully, it was the best place for her because if what he needed to talk about was what she thought it would be then that was the best place to do so.  
  
"You mean Duke's," Jason corrected.  
  
"No, Luke's. I'll meet you there at noon," she said and hung up without saying good bye, giving him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to day one of Doggie training..." Lorelai said in an official voice in the back lawn area of the Dragonfly. Sookie was standing next to her and Precious was facing them not looking nearly as stiff as he usually did but still not normal dog -like behavior.  
  
Lorelai had talked to Sookie about her phone call with Jason that morning. It was quickly approaching noon but she still had an hour or so left to go.  
  
"Speak..." Lorelai said firmly looking Precious in the eye. When he remained still she repeated it more firmly and the dog gave a little grumble.  
  
"Hey, we are getting closer," Sookie said. "I see you didn't go into Luke's this morning, why?" Sookie questioned trying to remain neutral.  
  
The truth-betold, Lorelai was a little freaked out by the overwhelming amount of emotion she felt after her visit the night before. She didn't know what had happened but knew it wasn't good, at least not at the moment.  
  
"I was running late and didn't have time so I grabbed a pop tart and some coffee off of the guys here."  
  
"Oh..." Sookie said her face perking up a little.  
  
"Okay, now lets work on that speak command some more..." Lorelai continued.  
  
***  
  
Butterflies surrounded Lorelai's stomach as she entered the dinner to find it half full but soon to be completely packed. She waved at Luke as she sat at a table and waited for Luke to bring some coffee over or for Jason to enter. She had asked Sookie to keep an eye on Precious but it wasn't like he was actually going anywhere.  
  
"Hey, you off work already?" Luke said walking up behind her with a mug and the coffeepot.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a lunch date with Jason..." she said her eyes not showing their usual spark.  
  
"Oh really? Gonna tell him your secret?" he said casually as her poured the coffee. He wasn't sure what happened that previous night but the way she looked at him he was sure she had felt it too.  
  
She was about to answer when a man sat down across from her. Luke took in his appearance, dark black hair that fell right in place, short height about the same as Lorelai and a stub beard.  
  
"Oh, good. I'll have some coffee then too," he said looking up at Luke. He finished pouring the coffee into Lorelai's then poured the rest of the container in so the cup was full to the brim, leaving the coffeepot empty.  
  
"Sorry, You'll just have to wait until I make some more, might take a while..." he commented walking back to the counter.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach him manners?" Jason commented looking at Lorelai as she stared at her coffee cup that was full. It was so strange how he was acting. She usually had to beg for coffee but now he had given her the largest cup he had AND filled it to the brim? It was confusing so she shook it off gently. Lorelai slowly bent her head down to it pulling her hair back and drinking some that way as it was to full to actually pick up.  
  
"Lorelai! Hello?" Jason said causing her to snap back up.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Hi, Jason." She didn't know what she was thinking not saying hello to him; he never actually said it nicely to her.  
  
Jason just looked at her and she picked it up and took two big mouthfuls. "You wanted to talk," she reminded him as she set the mug back down.  
  
"Right... well, I think we've been growing apart lately and that comment you made this morning drew the line..." he said businesslike. She looked at him raising an eyebrow silently telling him to continue. "So, I've come to the conclusion that we should break up."  
  
"You've come to the conclusion? Jason! This is a relationship we're talking about! Not some business deal that you are deciding to close!" She said in loudly, causing other customers to send looks their way. Luke was standing behind the counter watching silently trying to distract his looks as he played with the broken toaster that he couldn't seem to fix again.  
  
"I know that, Lorelai!" He exclaimed, matching Lorelai's voice.  
  
"No, Jason, I don't think you do! This is real life, honey, and you have to accept that. Now please leave. Oh and let me add that Cyrus is better off without you and I hope he found peace wherever he went," she said as she stood up and walked to the counter where Luke was standing. She held it together this long but the sadness was creeping into her eyes as she looked down at the counter feeling eyes on her back. She heard the door closing so she looked over to see Jason's retreating back.  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke her eyes glistening but no tears yet and his heart melted. She had that effect on him. One look of sadness tore him to pieces inside.  
  
"Hey, Lets go outside and talk. Caesar! Cover!" Luke called and he walked out the front door, Lorelai following him.  
  
***  
  
"I thought this is what you wanted..." Luke said to Lorelai softly as they walked in not any certain direction, the cool May breeze sweeping past them as they passed Miss Patty's. She stood outside, a cigarette alight as they passed, and her eyes widening with surprise and the idea of some new news to spread around town, LUKE AND LORELAI: TOGETHER AT LAST.  
  
"It is, but I don't know. I mean, I will be proving my parents right. I'm not meant for their world and I proved them right! For once I wanted to prove them wrong."  
  
He looked over and saw that a tear had fallen down her cheek. He didn't know why she was crying but he did know that she was sad and he knew how much she dreaded informing her parents of the break up. He wanted to ask what she was going to do with the dog now but put it to the back of his mind. She looked up at him as they passed the gazebo. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, both of them not wanting to break the connection but finally Luke looked away unable to control the fluttering sensation in his stomach. Of course, he had always had feelings for Lorelai, but not like this. This was new, stronger and he couldn't help but think that maybe she felt it this time to.  
  
Lorelai was glad he broke the gaze because she didn't think she could. The color of his eyes were intriguing, a mix of light and dark brown colors. It was like a rainbow of emotions flowing out of them. They showed concern, loneliness and something she never saw before. She ignored the tingling sensation she felt flow throughout her body as his arm brushed up against hers but looked down at it. This was real but she pushed it away. It was confusing, too. All these new emotions came flooding out of her all at once and she was confused. They walked in silence finally coming to the bridge. The bridge.  
  
Lorelai had heard all about the bridge from Rory. It was her and Jess's place but Rory hadn't been there since he left and she knew that broke her heart even though she seemed fine. Pretty soon she'd be home for the summer and then they could have their movie nights again.  
  
Luke stood there looking out at the water and sat down on the edge. He was surprised to see Lorelai follow his lead and sit right next to him, closer than he would have liked. It was then she broke down and felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks. Luke looked over and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly not wanting to push it.  
  
"Everything," she replied leaning into him trying to wipe the tears away. He put an arm around her pulling her slightly closer.  
  
"It's okay..." he whispered into her ear and she believed him.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay there you go. As for Luke's eye color I have to clue what it is, I haven't really paid attention to that but I think it's brown so I am going with my gut on this one. Expect an update for Confession's... within the next week because I have three hour homerooms on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday so I will have time to write. For some reason this story is so much easier to write for me though, so I'll update within the next week for this also. Thanks! 


	3. Fate

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry this story is taking so long to get up! I'm trying my best so bear with me!

DISCLAIMER: Ooh! A shooting star! I wish to own Gilmore Girls. *One year later* Nope, Still don't own it. Don't sue me.

SPOILER WARNING: 

There are major spoilers from Gilmore Girls Gone Wild.

CHAPTER 3: Fate

Luke sat in the apartment above the diner, his mind flooded with thoughts, Nicole the priority of most of them. They were still married, but they hardly saw each other anymore and he didn't think he loved her anymore. Sure, at one point he had such strong feelings for her or he wouldn't have proposed or married her. But now, all these new emotions were being expressed. Lorelai was single and he was quite sure she felt what he was feeling too. He could understand she was scared. They'd been best friends for years, and he's seen men enter and leave, enter and leave. Luke knew more about her than anyone in Stars Hollow, but he always closed himself off from her.

Finally, his mind made a conclusion. It was really the only reasonable thing to do, so he grabbed his truck keys and exited the apartment, knowing it was past eleven but Nicole would be home.

***

It was a warmer night than most and Luke stood outside on the step to his little house in Litchfield. He was peering in through the window, opened mouth not quite believing his eyes. Nicole was on the couch, completely naked and completely wrapped in another guy's arms. Fury ran through his body as he watched them, not in a stalker-ish way but out of rage. 

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and just fled down the steps and noticed something in the car right in front. It was Nicole's top and bra. He'd know them anywhere, as he saw them so many times and he knew that wasn't her car. He didn't know why but he began banging on the car, hitting it with his fists, and kicking the side. It must have been ten minutes later when a cop drove by and stopped him. Then arrested him.

***

Lorelai entered her house after a long day at the Inn. There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. Finally, she convinced Michel to take less hours at his other job and Sookie to let Jackson handle the baby at least until the Inn opened and went through its first month.

Out of habit she checked her messages. One from Emily complaining on how much she hated the machine and on how she heard from Richard that her and Jason had broken up. She was filled with anger at Jason, but when she heard Luke's voice on the machine her thoughts stopped and her heart raced.

This scared her for some reason, after all these years she felt the fluttering sensation in her heart and stomach when she heard his voice or saw him in the diner. The only other person that could do that to her was Max and that had long died out. So she listened to him message and her heart fluttered more with each word he spoke.

"Hey, It's me… Luke. Um, I need you to pick me up. And I uh, need to borrow a few hundred bucks because you see… I'm in JAIL. Yes, that's right, Jail. So, when you get this message if you could just... yeah. Bye."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and grabbed her coat. She wasn't going to leave him there.

***

An hour or two later, Lorelai and Luke were sitting inside the Diner. After Lorelai had bailed Luke out, he told her everything. About what was happening with Nicole, why he was arrested and that he had an odd suspicion that Nicole knew he had seen her.

Lorelai tried to comfort him although she wasn't the best at it. All she could do was nod and send him sympathetic looks every now and then. 

She hated the fact that Nicole would hurt him after she pleaded with him to not divorce her and they had bought that nice house out there. She felt guilty for it, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that Luke would be single again soon. Maybe… something would happen between them but she doubted it. Luke was her friend and she thought it would be strange to be more.

Luke sat there and looked at her intently. She had her thinking face on. He knew that look all to well and every time he found himself wondering what she was thinking about. She was sitting there, sipping her coffee and was looking down into it. That was also a gesture he learned to recognize as when she was debating something. A part of him could only hope that it was about him.

She looked so beautiful sitting there and he couldn't help but stare. He kind of thought she knew he was looking but she didn't look up, so he doubted it was true. Then, she looked up and looked him in the eye.

"You want to come over for a movie night tomorrow? I promise I won't get anything too boring…" she said with a dazzling but small smile. When she threw them his way he couldn't help it. He couldn't say no to anything she asked and that was a weakness of his.

"Yeah sure…" he said casually.

"Okay, I'll go now. Let you get to bed and rest!" she said happily trying not to think about Luke in bed, only in his boxers (she assumed.)

"Just one thing…" he said causing her to turn around. "No chick flicks…"

She nodded gave him a thumbs up and left the diner, leaving Luke to get a view from behind.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter is a lot shorter than expected but oh well. The next chapter will be the Movie Night, which should be fun. Okay, so the idea for the whole jail thing is Amy Sherman Palladino's and I was just borrowing it.


	4. The Start of Something New

****

Author's Note: Hey! I am so sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter four!

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

****

Chapter Four: The Start of Something More

She sat silently on the steps of her front porch, waiting for him. Early that day she had went shopping for junk food and got their movie. Daddy Daycare. She had read the back, smiled, and put it down thinking Luke wouldn't like it but after browsing the rest of the store she came back to it and rented it.

As she had stood in front of her wardrobe, she had cried out in frustration. _Why is it so hard to choose an outfit? This is Luke!_ She thought as she searched for the perfect attire. Finally she settled on a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top that read _Perfect Princess._

She saw his truck pull into the drive and a smile overcame her face. Precious was sitting by her feet as she stroked the hair behind his ear and went frigid as Luke approached.

Luke stared down at the dog, eyebrow raised then up to Lorelai. She shrugged, raising her own eyebrows with a smile. He took in her appearance and her usually wild, free hair, that was now up into a high ponytail.

"Come in! Come in!" She said nervously, hoping she wasn't that obvious. They walked into the house, Precious following behind Lorelai at ease, but stopped as he saw Luke entering.

"There is something weird going on with that dog…" he declared going around it and closing the door.

He entered the house, he had entered many times before, even once he had broken and entered. Somehow, this time felt different.

He saw the movie box on the coffee table along with the usual junk food, but this time there was some healthy stuff mixed in. He held back a smile that he almost let loose at the sight.

"Okay, you know the rules… now, I rented Daddy Daycare!"

He stared at her, nodding his head, wondering what type or torture he'd have to be put through to watch it.

::::

The movie was almost over, and even though he'd never admit it, he was actually enjoying it.

Lorelai sat on the couch, her legs tucked neatly under her and she munched on some popcorn. She passed the bag over to him, as he sat on the opposite side of the couch and he took a handful, just to shut her up. She smiled as he watched out of the corner of his eye. She had seemed nervous, and still did, and that was no match to how he felt. His stomach had squirmed relentlessly when her legs had been spread out on the couch, so close to him. But then she got tired of the position and switched like she had many times before.

The movie came to an end and she looked over to him, to see his reaction. He looked back at her and their eyes met, causing both of them to feel very uncomfortable. She looked away first, and he sighed.

"Lorelai-"

"Luke-"

She smiled and looked over again, in that amount of time they had both moved closer to one another. He reached out and placed his hands around her waist as she moved closer yet.

She felt a shiver down her spine at his touch and was growing hot. It was like electricity was running through her body and little did she know the same thing was happening to him.

Faces close, eyes locked, they leaned in. As their lips met briefly they heard the door open and the dog bark.

Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Rory there, staring at them.

They had moved apart but his hands still lingered on her waist, which Rory noticed right away.

"I should… ah, go." Luke said nodding his head as he got up and left without another word. Lorelai was left slightly in shock, slightly disappointed and a little mad at her daughter for choosing that very moment to barge in.

::::

He walked to h is truck and got in, but didn't move. He couldn't believe what just happened. _I actually, and she… actually…_ he thought. He shook his head as if to jumble the thoughts around so he could make it back to the diner in one piece.

::::

Lorelai lay in bed that night, remembering the evenings events. There were so many. The almost kiss between herself and Luke, her furious daughter who had stormed right back out to her car and took off right after Luke.

She smiled as she remembered the almost kiss between them. It was strange how much she wanted it, and now that she looked back, she realized how natural it had seemed.

Sighing slightly she turned the light out as she looked to Precious where he stood in the corner, and slowly as he sunk to the ground, asleep.

"Tomorrow promises to be an interesting day…" she said in a whisper out loud before drifting off to sleep herself.

****

Author's Note: Short, I know! I will try my hardest to update in a shorter amount of time than last time. I won't be around for a week, so I will use that time to write. Oh! And look for updates of my other stories shortly.


End file.
